


"Expert" Testimonies

by raeofsunshin



Series: she didn’t get paid enough [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Multi, Rated T for swearing, a self insert transport police intern designed specifically to torment lyf, chat fic, mostly mechs tho, set on Midgard before the train arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: What if the Mechs kept up a group chat while three of their members were in jail?Thats it, that's the fic.(oh and Lyf's here too)
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, low key polymechs
Series: she didn’t get paid enough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923895
Comments: 46
Kudos: 176





	1. Lyf is having a bad year

**Author's Note:**

> I think the nicknames are straight forward, but I'll add them up here if you miss one!
> 
> Enjoy this fever dream!

**pirates who don’t do anything (12 members)**

captain crunch: were not coming back for u

violin-ce: please uwu

captain crunch: suffer

\----

**day 23 in the cell, they haven’t found us yet (3 members)**

a real doctor: jonny won’t come back for us :(

chainsaws for hands: you asked 20 years after they left what were you expecting

Plant: There was only a 5% chance of that plan working. A chance which was greatly reduced once the text “uwu” was used.

a real doctor: >:(

a real doctor: i thought it was more authentic that way

chainsaws for hands: no

Plant: No.

\----

**Transport Police: Private Communication between Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda and Intern Fria Lyresie**

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: I’m not going back in there. They can’t make me.

Intern Fria Lyresie: ha yes u are. its literally your job

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: This was listed nowhere on my job description.

Intern Fria Lyresire: entering a space pirate polyclue wasn’t on the form? surprising

_[read at 14:23 by Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda]_

\----

**day 32 in the cell, they haven’t found us yet (3 members)**

chainsaws for hands: hey bets on who can get Lyf to flip them off first

a real doctor: me

chainsaws for hands: no violins tho

a real doctor: i feel personally attacked. 

a real doctor: however i wouldn’t be Doctor Baron Marius Von Raum if i didn’t honor my previous statement

Plant: You’re not a doctor.

a real doctor: excuse you Ivy i have a degree

[a real doctor’s name has been changed to medical fraud]

medical fraud: wtf ivy

chainsaws for hands: suck it von raum

medical fraud: thats doctor baron von raum to you

\----

**Transport Police: Private Communication between Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda and Intern Fria Lyresie**

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: kill me now

Intern Fria Lyresie: no :)

\----

**pirates who don’t do anything (12 members)**

violin-ce: hey how do we reset ivys brian

rose bread: I’m Brian, I’m alright staying how I am. :)

violin-ce: oh ha ha. very funny. *brain

resident shiplover: What did you do?

violin-ce: *we* didn’t do anything. the space cop did it

captain crunch: lol why u talkin to space cops

ms blue sky: we’re in jail dumbass. the only option is space cops

captain crunch: well then get out jail idiots

violin-ce: and go where? at least the space cop is entertaining. we’d leave if /someone/ would come back for us.

captain crunch: lol nope

\----

**day 45 in the cell, they haven’t found us yet (3 members)**

rockin robin: just found out the intern has lyfs contact

expert: WHAT. GIVE

rockin robin: i dont have it marius, i just said the intern did

expert: >:(

expert: Ivvvyyyyyy….

Personal Library: Yes Marius?

expert: plz help

Personal Library: Hmm, maybe.

expert: Ivy ill do anything

Personal Library: Anything?

expert: fuckin anything

Personal Library: Then perish.

\-----

**Unnamed Chat**

Ivy Alexandria: Hello Fria.

Fria Lyresie: hello? who are you?

Ivy Alexandria: Simply a party interested in the contact information of one Lyfrassir Edda.

Fria Lyresie: Oh! Brain lady! Heck yeah here you go.

[Attachment of a contact titled. “lovestruck loser”]

Ivy Alexandria: Thank you. Your input will not be forgotten.

Fria Lyresie: far out

\----

**day 64 in the cell, they haven’t found us yet (3 members)**

The One with the Brain Cell: A gift.

[Attachment of a contact titled. “Inspector Lyf”]

one hand off, one hand off: !!! IVY !!! QUEEN

The One with the Brain Cell: You may address me as “Your Highness” from now on.

\----

**Unnamed Chat**

Marius Von Raum: INSPECTOR LYF!!!!

{Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda has blocked you!}

Marius Von Raum: D’:

\-----

**Transport Police: Private Communication between Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda and Intern Fria Lyresie**

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: fuck you

Intern Fria Lyresie: thats the prisoners job

_[read at 1:26 by Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda]_

\----

**Transport Police: Private Communication between Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda and Intern Fria Lyresie**

Intern Fria Lyresie: unblock marius or ill give them your address

\-----

**Skateboarding and Cops**

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: ...von Raum.

the best prisoner: Inspector Lyf!

[Inspector Second Class Lyfrasir Edda’s name has been changed to lyf <3]

[the best prisoner’s name has been changed to the worst prisoner]

the worst prisoner: hey :(

lyf <3: Don’t contact me.

the worst prisoner: you reached out to me!

lyf <3: under threat

[lyf <3’s name has been changed to Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda]

[the worst prisoner’s name has been changed to the hot one]

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: Lies, la Cognizi out paces you.

the hot one: WHAT

[Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda has deleted a message]

the hot one: COWARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters short, but this concept lives in my mind rent free and now its here. I'll write more soon again soon!


	2. no regerts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a good time, having a good time! (Lyf's not)
> 
> Once again, tell me if you miss a nickname!

**they found us <3 (4 members)**

[Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda has been added to the chat.]

[Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda’s name has been changed to simp]

phoenix: so I heard you think I’m hot

simp: I don’t want to be here.

Burn Books 30k45: I’m afraid you don’t have a choice Inspector! I have in good faith that if you don’t consistently keep up with the chat, we’ll show up at your home.

simp: Fria I swear on Hel itself

Burn Books 30k45: Be polite Inspector!

inspector lyf: i intend to be

simp: ...Von Raum what is this?

inspector lyf: excuse you! I am inspector second class lyfressier eda, here to put a stop to this tomfoolery!

simp: Acquiring more fake titles, I see. Also you spelled my name wrong

phoenix: ohhhhhhhhh get owned Marius

inspector lyf: at least my name isn’t “simp”

Burn Books 30k45: My bad! A terrible mistake, one moment.

[inspector lyf’s name has been changed to super simp.]

[simp’s name has been changed to raphs new toy]

super simp: lol

raphs new toy: A personal fuck you to whoever took away my ability to change my own name.

phoenix: oh so you do think I’m hot ;) <3

raphs new toy: Hel save me now.

——

**pirates who don’t do anything (12 members)**

brumbot dian: Has anyone seen my hat?

A Friend! :3: No! But Rest Assured My Good Chum, I Will Search Tirelessly Until I Find It!

brumbot dian: Thank you TS, it’s much appreciated.

mc cannibalism: good luc I hid it xtra hard 4 u

The Brains of the Operation: Jonny, I will end you if you continue to use the number four instead of the word “for.”

mc cannibalism: rly only 4 that

mc cannibalism: sides whatcha goin 2 do kill me over txt ur 2 far away lol

The Brains of the Operation: @chickchickboom Tim?

mc cannibalism: o shit

—-

**Is Lyf still a cop? (4 members)**

the cooler transport employee: day 8 of trying to get Lyf to stop being a cop is unsuccessful 

Majestic Flute Music: Unfortunate.

the hot one: :(

the hottest one: give up marius 

——

**three prisoners and an (hopefully) ex-cop (4 members)**

inspector gadget: This is my work phone you know that right? You're going to get me fired.

gadget inspector: that’s the plan ;;;;))))

——

**Transport Police: Private Communication between Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda and Intern Fria Lyresie**

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: Why did you give them my work contact. They’re absolutely destroying it with notifications.

Intern Fria Lyresie: I don’t have your personal one stupid 

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: Oh.

——

**Cell #653**

Lyfrassir Edda: please stop spamming my work phone, they don’t want five thousand violin emojis.

Von Raum: !! no <3

La Cognizi: oh, last names now Lyf? ;)

Lyfrassir Edda: ...this isn’t new La Cognizi.

Alexandria: I do appreciate the formality, though you appear to have forgone your title in the process.

[Von Raum’s name has been changed to Inspector Von Raum.]

Inspector Von Raum: my title now >:)

Lyfrassir Edda: I will get you lot put into different cells, don’t test me.

La Cognizi: oh I’d love to ;)

Lyfrassir Edda: ...I can’t tell what you’re trying to allude to, and am not going to ask. 

[La Cognizi’s name has been changed to you know it]

you know it: ;)

——

**Mission tell Lyf you love them idiot**

idiot: can you order more violin bows?

tell them: may I ask why?

idiot: Lyf broke all of mine ;-;

——

**missing all our brain cells send help (12 members)**

pinocchio: Ivy! Where Did You Leave The Cookbooks On The Ship! I Wish To Cook My Crewmates A Nice Breakfast!

loaded dice: ts it’s 5 PM

pinocchio: Then It Shall Be Brunch! Or Perhaps Brupper! Ha! :3 

Brain in a Cell: They are located in the cupboards above the fridge Toy Soldier.

pinocchio: Thank You! I Shall Make A, What Do They Say? A Kick Ass Breakfast! >:3

brian cell: TS is cooking?

pinocchio: Yes Indeed My Fine Drumbot!

brian cell: I’ll find the extinguisher.

loaded dice: don’t you dare

——

**Is Lyf still a cop? (4 members)**

sprench fry: day 17 of trying to get Lyf to stop being a cop is unsuccessful 

sad simp: ;-; they’ve gotta before Jonny finds out about them

sprench fry: who tf is jonny 

——

**Revenge Party with your two worst friends!! (3 members)**

hopeless: ;-; i want kiss kiss

science slut: you’ve gotten kiss kiss marius 

hopeless: but i want Lyf kiss kiss

[science slut’s name has been changed to lyf of your life]

lyf of your life: <3

hopeless: no

——

**Probably still a cop**

Lyf: muraais! Important nessabgse!

Von Raum: do tell!

Lyf: rapgsealla is stil hotter than u

Von Raum: oh?

——-

**is Lyf still a cop? (4 members)**

coward: does anyone know what’s up with Lyf?

the best: somethings wrong? how so?

coward: they just told me that you’re hotter than me >:(

the best: which i am

undercover agent: hey can someone help me I can’t lift them

[Attached is an image of Lyf, clearly drunk and smiling, leaning against Fria. She’s having a hard time holding up their weight]

coward: !!!!!!

coward: brb omw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a third chapter in the works, this is very fun!


	3. Did you kiss Marius? Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the quality of this fic is getting worse but I went into this with no plot and I'm not about to get one now.

**Is Lyf still a cop? (4 members)**

undercover agent: ...send help I’ve just got two of them now.

[Attached is an image of Lyf and Marius on some sort of bench. They’re holding each other and may or may not be crying.]

the best one: lol how’d marius get drunk so fast

undercover agent: hes not -__-

the best one: oh woop. we’ll be there soon.

Rose Red: Almost past security! Be there soon!

\----

**angels and devils**

yur angle: hey do you think marius would kill us if we told jonny he likes a cop

Devil: Yes.

\----

**Lyf you simp**

Fria: this is for proof

[Attached, the same image as before]

Fria: simp

\----

**cop? no. vape.**

Inspector Lyf: yur stil hot tho

Von Raum: oh? <3

Inspector Lyf: mhmn. tf do yu trn the 3 arnd

Von Raum: don’t worry about it <3

Inspector Lyf: fuk u i want to know

Von Raum: plz do

Inspector Lyf: i figured it out Ɛ>

Von Raum: wtf how

Inspector Lyf: Ɛ>

—-

**Dear Simps, Sincerely Fria**

Fria: please stop texting each other you're literally hugging

\----

**The Cell Cids Club (3 members)**

marius von edda: this is the best day of my life

questionable methods: okay- valid 

marius von edda: I could die right now and be happy

Math: I could arrange that.

marius von edda: IVY

——

**Lyf you simp**

Lyf: ...is it too late to put in my resignation letter

Fria: never

\-----

**Is Lyf still a cop? (4 members)**

apprentice carjacker: WE GOT EM BOYS

[apprentice carjacker has attached a screenshot]

test tube babe: OHHHHH

surprised im not dead: no i got em

[attached is an image of Marius, extremely blurred, giving a thumbs up. Behind him is a blur of purple and dark grey]

apprentice carjacker: waht

surprised im not dead: uwu

apprentice carjacker: MARIUS VON RAUM EXPLAIN DID YOU FUCKING KIDDNAP LYF

surprised im not dead: wouldn’t you like to know weather boy.

\----

**Lyf you fucking simp**

Fria: are you safe rn Lyf

Lyf: ...why wouldn’t I be?

Fria: no reason, just inspector second class lyfrassir edda deciding to quit being a space cop

Lyf: Fria we are literally from the same planet. I’m not a space cop, I’m a normal cop.

Fria: as if thats better lol

\----

**missing all our brain cells send help (12 members)**

d’violence: guys wheres brian

sleeping beauty: I cannot locate him anywhere on board. We may have left him on the last planet.

d’violence: fuck not again

\----

**still a cop f u (4 members)**

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: Would it kill you to stay in the cell tomorrow? I’m under inspection for “misconduct”.

baron: why are you under investigation

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: You know why.

baron: ;)

ms peacock: oh? worm?

baron: ill never tell

Karen: Actually, there a 97% chance that you will as soon as you are prompted.

baron: you’re lookin at the 3% baby ;)

ms peacock: anyway inspector, we would be glad to

Karen: We would?

ms peacock: for a price

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: ...what price do you speak of

ms peacock: baked goods. Fria told us you could bake

\----

**did you kiss marius y/n**

Lyf: traitor

\----

**still a cop f u (4 members)**

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda: ...terms accepted. Good day.

Karen: No raisins!

\----

**Is lyf seriously still a space cop (4 members)**

marius von edda: holy fuck you were right about the cookies

kermit: ikr!! I would kill for a lyf cookie rn ngl

birds are fake: would you like to?

kermit: waht

birds are fake: lets commit arson

kermit: oh?

\----

**pirates who are definitely getting things done (12 members)**

adult: We need more metal for Aurora.

flameo hotman: and where would we get that Nastya?

adult: That’s your job

paint with the colors of these entrails: hey where’d that block of cheese that was sitting in the kitchen go

A Foe! >:3: I Am Sculpting!

—-

**Did you kiss Marius? Y/N**

Fria: if you won’t I will. I ain’t afraid of no ghost.

Lyf: ...please dont

Fria: why? u jealous ;p

Lyf: please stop

Fria: then do you do it coward

Lyf: I’d just be repeating history

Fria: what

[Lyf has deleted a message]

Fria: LYFRASSIR EDDA I SAW THAT

Lyf: saw what?

[chat name has been changed to **Y!** ]

Lyf: ...I was very drunk

Fria: !!!!!!!! All the more reason to be sober next time

Lyf: there’s not going to be a next time

Fria: r you sure about that? >:)

Lyf: yes

Fria: ah, you've got the other prisoners to seduce now, I see

_[Read at 4:56 by Lyf]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, vibes writing a silly chat pic about the prison mechs:
> 
> How TBI ends: Hello Mario.
> 
> \----
> 
> I drew my idiot space intern a few times?
> 
> https://raeofsunshin.tumblr.com/post/629274678579658752/sometimes-self-care-is-making-a-self-insert-oc-for  
> https://raeofsunshin.tumblr.com/post/629337429115060225/do-you-get-overly-attached-to-what-was-supposed-to


	4. in which lyf somehow joins a space pirate polycule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talk more than they do here, just in person like rational adults!
> 
> Tell me if a nickname isn't obvious! I'll add it up here!
> 
> (Also midgardians have wings prove me wrong)

**Prison Gang (4 members)**

birb: GIRLS NIGHT

[Attached is an image of Raphaella, Ivy and Fria. Raphaella and Fria have their wings wrapped around Ivy and Raphaella is holding a lighter]

inspector: please don’t get her fired

birb: no promises ;)

christmas tree: ..boys night?

inspector: hm

christmas tree: uwu 

inspector: no

birb: GIRLS NIGHT

\----

**GIRLS NIGHT (3 members)**

friaday night: so we’re spying on them right

wonder wings: oh bet

friaday night: nice

——

**what doesnt kill you makes you stronger (12 members)**

pixie stick: I found em [Attached, a blurry image of Lyf and Marius on a park bench, talking]

pixie stick: shit wrong chat

michael jordan energy: is this marius?

chucky cheese: IS THAT A COP

pixie stick: no

chucky cheese: it is lol marius is a copfucker

gren n red: not yet

Alexandria Ivy: MARIUS VON RAUM!

pixie stick: Fria owes me 15 dollars

ra ra rasputina: And you complained about Aurora and I.

transport: <3

chucky cheese: stl valid

——

**GIRLS NIGHT (3 members)**

wonder wings: we gotta scram he’s got a gun now

A Good Pirate: Marius doesn’t have a gun, I took it.

wonder wings: he took lyfs

friaday night: he’s with lyf???

wonder wings: oh ye

friaday night: I’ll go find cash >:(

——

**Lyf talked about his feelings hooray!**

Lyf: Marius isn’t as color blind as we thought

Fria: oh??? sad

Lyf: he’s just very stupid and has bad fashion sense

Fria: but you like him <3

Lyf: unfortunately

Fria: morosexual

Lyf: you’re one to talk

Fria: shut it

——

**We robbed a bank, this is not an apology (5 members)**

technicolor vortex: hey Lyf if I don’t tell them you're dating a prisoner you can’t tell them I committed arson, deal?

thembo: Fria why did you commit arson?

technicolor vortex: i am gay

santa claus: always a valid answer

Dictionary Blues: It was romantic lighting! We thought it would be nice.

thembo: it was more paperwork for me.

technicolor vortex: I’ll help you with the paperwork, the company hasn't given me anything to do in weeks

santa claus: your sitting at work doing nothing?? Come talk to us!! ;-; I am forever lonely 

technicolor vortex: but then they will *know* i’m not doing anything

lost in the cosmos: stfu marius you have a partner

santa claus: ill share!! :((

thembo: hm

lost in the cosmos: oh? ;)

technicolor vortex: i’ll shut off the lights ;)

thembo: fria no

technicolor vortex: >:3 chase your dreams lyf

thembo: how would you even do that?   
Dictionary Blues: Something like this I suppose.

technicolor vortex: IVY ALEXANDRIA YOU ABSOLUTE MAD WOMAN

technicolor vortex: omw home now bc my WORK COMPUTER SHUT DOWN WHEN THE POWER TURNED OFF hel yeah!!!

\----

**Chase your dreams Lyf**

Fria: the cameras are down too ;;)))))

Lyf: No comment

\----

**Braincell Squad**

Lyfrassir: You are able to block outside influence on devices correct?

Ivy: Oh certainly! I’ve already done so!

Lyfrassir: Phew.

Ivy: Is there a reason you have in mind Lyfrassir Edda?

Lyfrassir: I wanted to be sure that my employers couldn’t read the chats on my personal phone.

Ivy: Is that the only reason? ;)

Lyfrassir: Et tu Ivy?

\----

**skateboarding and guns**

skateboarding: hey, uh- sorry about that :(

guns: its fine

skateboarding: I shouldn’t have said anything, I was making a joke

guns: marius- it’s honestly fine.

skateboarding: I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable :( 

guns: Marius von Raum i've been, unfortunately, monitoring your prison cell for the past 10 years. You think I’m surprised that the members of a space pirate polycule aren’t exclusive?

skateboarding: oh. Yeah that’d make sense

guns: sides I still stand by my previous statement that La Cognizi is more attractive than you, I will not back down

skateboarding: honestly that’s valid even if it hurts my pride

guns: your ego can take it

——

**We robbed a bank again (5 members)**

cupid: was someone going to tell me that the rest of y’all started dating or was I supposed to find out from HR complainants

sky high: people r complaining about us??

cupid: noise complaints mainly

cupid: you need to stop playing monopoly it sounds like your going to kill each other

mvr: whats monopoly

——

**what DOES kill you makes you stronger (12 members)**

large girlfriend: We will be back shortly!

volcano the fire hedgehog: we need something else and your on the way.

“captain”: get in l0srs we r going shopping

——

**Co-workers**

intern: that awkward moment when a space train crushes your apartment 

[Attached is a selfie Fria took a familiar train. She’s giving a thumbs down.]

inspector: wtf

inspector: ...that’s going to be my job to clean up isn’t it.

intern: brb i gtg find a non crushed apartment :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I lured you into a false sense of security!
> 
> I've got another very short chapter, but I'll probably start up another chaotic chat fic with an actual plot set after TBI in a bit!
> 
> :D


	5. Terminus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it is the Bifrost incident after all. Staying true to my source material!

**Annoyances (4 members)**

violin: hey fria? whats up with lyf? they’ve been weird, keep yelling and stuff

intern: they got a big project, the transport departments been in full swing recently

intern: im too far down on the totem pole to get much of the information

piano: why would the transport department be up and running, its not like traffics that bad

intern: lol probably the train that crushed my apartment

Flute: A train crushed your apartment?

intern: love my life

piano: hm

\----

**Underrated Employees**

best inspector: absolutely fuck this train

best intern: oh mood

best inspector: why is the footage so corrupt

best inspector: THE CAMERAS WERE BETTER THAN OURS

best inspector: IT SHOULD BE FINE

best intern: :(

best intern: I’ll bring you some coffee

best inspector: Thank you.

\----

**come live with us in the palace (5 members)**

Lyf: please stop texting me i need to focus

Maximum Vox Run: :( <3

Lyf: Stop.

\----

**magic school bus (12 members)**

heartless: beep beep mfs get rdy

heartful: We had to reful! :( Sorry.

heartless: no we r not

\----

**Important and Valued Employees**

tired: just- get rid of odin

tired: vote her out of office

tired: she shouldn’t have been allowed

\-----

**Annoyances (4 members)**

violin: lyf took my last violin :(

Piano: marius is that really whats important right now

violin: yes

\-----

**URGENT**

Lyf: spread this around, it’s important it get out there quickly. I’ll be long gone by then.

[attached is an hour long audio file titled “Statement of Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda” regarding the Ratatosk Express."]

Fria: my word Lyf wtf i dont have time for this

_ [unread 1:45] _

Fria: where are you

_ [unread 2:48] _

Fria: Lyf this isn’t funny

—-

**sayanora suckers (5 members)**

rain babe: guys where are you Lyf sent me this and something is seriously wrong

[attached is an hour long audio file titled “Statement of Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda regarding the Ratatosk Express."]

rain babe: send help, where are you all.

_ [unread 2:50] _

rain babe: please Hel let this be a joke

_ [unread 2:53] _

rain babe: this isn’t funny guys

——

**URGENT**

Fria: Lyf i stg if you actually left without me

_ [unread 3:01] _

——

**sayanora suckers (5 members)**

rain babe: someone answer me how do I hotwire a ship

_ [unread 3:17] _

rain babe: well fuck me I guess 

_ [unread 3:20] _

\----

_ Mayday, this is the exploration vessel Nagthrod, require immediate assistance. Message Repeats. Mayday, this is the exploration vessel  _ _ Nagthrod,  _ _ require immediate assistance.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) this was fun. I apologize.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm going to finish up the next chapter in "I'm Very Sorry that You Have to Have a Body" and then I might start a full mechs chat fic set after it because this format is fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapters short, but this concept lives in my mind rent free and now its here. I'll write more soon again soon!


End file.
